1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hypodermic needle closure systems and, more specifically, it relates to such systems wherein means are provided to resist undesired puncture wounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern medical techniques have resulted in the desirable, extensive use of hypodermic needles to obtain blood samples, to give injections and for infusions. One of the problems which has occurred as a result of frequent use of the existing products has been undesired puncture wounds suffered by individuals employing the hypodermic needles, such as doctors, nurses and laboratory workers as well as those in charge of housekeeping. Such inadvertent punctures have necessitated treatment of injury and frequently treatment of diseases that result from the puncture wounds. Such injuries and illnesses are troublesome not only in a physical sense, but also financially as a result of the ultimate cost in terms of lost employee time, the cost of treating the injuries and the associated record keeping.
In general, existing systems provide a cap member having a closed end wall positioned over a needle which is attached to a syringe. The cap is removed and blood is drawn or the injection or infusion may be accomplished. The needle is then recapped by inserting the pointed end of the needle into the open end of the elongated cap member and the needle is disposed of. As an alternative, the needle may be disposed of by merely discarding the same without capping, with or without alteration of the hypodermic needle structure as by removing the needle portion. Rigid boxes having suitable opening for receipt of the needles have been used.
A recent study has shown that approximately 30% of the accidental puncture wounds resulting from use of hypodermic needles has been due to accidents during recapping. Another 30% was shown to have occurred as a result of exposed needles being left in dangerous positions, such as on beds or in trash containers. See also Hollenbaugh, Hospital Employee Health, April 1982, and McCormick et al., American Journal of Medicine, April 1981.
With respect to accidental needle sticks with needles which have had patient contact, viral hepatitis is commonly a potential risk. Other diseases which may be transmitted in like fashion are herpes, streptococcus, staphylococcus, tuberculosis, malaria and syphilis. In view of the potential seriousness of the diseases which might be contracted by post patient contact accidental needle sticks, hospitals and other institutions have found it necessary to engage in extensive testing and treatment in order to minimize the risk of the accident victim contracting a disease. After an accidental needle stick, it is typical to test for hepatitis by monitoring the patient for serum enzymes and viral antigens. Depending upon the circumstances, immune serum globulin may be administered.
Various types of needle shields including closures adapted for relative end-to-end insertion have been known. See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,452; 3,865,236; 4,419,098 and 4,438,845, as well as Swiss Pat. No. 448,389 and Italian Pat. No. 530,857.
In spite of these problems, attention has not been directed toward the same in the prior art and solutions to the same have not been forthcoming. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,052,241 and 3,055,364 illustrate end insertion of a needle member into a medication containing vessel in order to facilitate transfer. An elongated slit member 32 is adapted to facilitate insertion of the needle member into the adjacent assembly without damage to the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,822 discloses a syringe assembly wherein an outer tubular member is adapted to control the depth of needle penetration into a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,912 discloses a construction of the prior art with the open end of the protector having resilient fingers to facilitate frictional engagement with the hub of the syringe. In one embodiment, the protector has hinged sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,043 discloses a strippable closure for a cannula point.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,976 is adapted to be employed with reusable syringes and provides a frictional hub engaging portion and a generally flat, open pedestal which provides an intermediate needle engaging support and a shield for the point region.
In spite of the foregoing, there remains a significant need for a closure member for a hypodermic needle which will effectively cover the needle, maintain sterility, if desired, and minimize the risk of accidental needle puncture wounds.